ideas_for_video_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Battlefield 1: Remember Belgium
Battlefield I: Remember Belgium is the second part of the Apocalypse DLC. It includes all the non-Balkan themed maps and weapons I hoped would have made it into the final premium DLC for Battlefield 1. Overview A followup to the Apocalypse DLC, Remember Belgium and fight in the horrific German invasion of Belgium or in the dark caverns of The Dragon Caves. Maps Five new maps are featured with this portion of the DLC: *Liege Defenses *The Rape of Belgium *Yser Wetlands *Ypres *The Dragon Cave Operations Five new operations and one new modification are featured with this DLC: *The Great Invasion (Liege, The Rape of Belgium, Yser Wetlands) *Chermin des Dames (Nivelle Nights, The Dragon Cave) *Blood on the Ice (Albion) *Atop the Ridge (Passchendaele) Factions *Kingdom of Belgium *Kingdom of Belgium Civilian Reskin *German Empire 1914 Reskin Weapons and Gadgets Assault Class: *Sawed-Off SMLE MKIII Medic Class: *Hagen Rifle Support Class: *Berthier Automatic Scout Class: *Werder Rifle Tanker and Pilot: *Becker Shotgun Elite Class: ''' *Guiberson 1903 Springfield Trench Gun (Engineer Elite) '''Melee: *Rock *Scrap Metal *Fist *Barbed Wire Cutters *Bayonet Slash (When both bumpers are pressed you slash with your bayonet) Gadgets: *Gas Fan (Medic Class) *Entrenching Tool (Engineer Elite) *Anti-Personnel Dead Rat Mines (Engineer Elite) (Thrown like grenade, detonates when stepped on by enemy) *Barbed Wire (Engineer Elite) Changes: *There are no class limitations on pistols. All pistols can be used in any class. Stationaries: There is one new stationary in this DLC: *Livens Large Gallery Flame Projector Map Modifications A Livens Large Gallery Flame Projector is added to the River Somme map near Butter. Gamemodes There is one new gamemode added with this DLC. It is Over The Top- a full trench warfare mode where everyone is armed with bolt-actions. Gameplay description is coming soon. Each player gets the same loadout, but sometimes Class Kits appear like Elite Kits. The Elites present are the Engineer, the Flametrooper, and the Trench Raider. Sometimes, however; you do spawn without a primary or secondary weapon and only get a melee weapon. Here are the load-outs for each faction: Infantry: *British Empire- SMLE MK.III Infantry, Webley Revolver, Frag Grenade, Spiked Club *United States of America- M1917 Enfield Infantry, M1911, Frag Grenade, US Trench Knife *Kingdom of Italy- Carcano M91 Carbine, Bodeo 1889, Frag Grenade, Combat Knife *Russian Empire- Mosin-Nagant M91 Infantry, Nagant Revolver, Russian Standard Grenade, Cossack Dagger *French Republic- Lebel Model 1886, MLE 1903, Frag Grenade, Nail Knife *Kingdom of Serbia- Fusil MLE 07/15, C96, Russian Standard Grenade, French Butcher Knife *Belgian Republic- M1903 Springfield Infantry, 1903 Hammerless, Frag Grenade, Cogwheel Club *British Empire (Gallipoli)- Winchester 1895 Infantry, Bull Dog Revolver, Frag Grenade, Pickaxe *British Empire (Apocalypse)- Ross Rifle Infantry, Auto Revolver, Frag Grenade, Prybar *Royal Marines- SMLE MK.III Infantry, M1911, Frag Grenade, Grappling Hook *Empire of Japan- Type 38 Arisaka, Nambu Pistol, Frag Grenade, Gunto Katana *Wiemar Republic- Gewher 98 Infantry, Repetirpistole M1912, Stick Grenade, Aerebo *German Empire- Gewher 98 Infantry, P08 Pistol, Stick Grenade, Shovel *Austro-Hungarian Empire- Gewher M.95 Infantry, Gasser M1870, Stick Grenade, Club *Ottoman Empire- Mauser 1889 Carbine, C93, Stick Grenade, Jambiya *Tsardom of Bulgaria- Gewher 71 Infantry, No. 3 Revolver, Stick Grenade, Sawtooth Knife *German Navy- Gewher 98 Infantry, Taschenpistole M1914, Stick Grenade, Naval Cutlass *German East Africa- Werder Rifle, Howdah Pistol, Stick Grenade, Trench Mace *Bolshevik Revolution- Vetterli-Vitali M1870/87 Infantry, Obrez Pistol, Russian Standard Grenade, Russian Award Knife *Munich Soviet Republic- Gewher 98 Infantry, Frommer Stop, Stick Grenade, Trench Fleur *Irish Army- Carcano M91 Carbine, Modello 1915, Frag Grenade, Push Dagger *Pashtun Army- Martini Henry Infantry, Khyber Pistol, Stick Grenade, Ottoman Flanged Mace Assault: ''' *British Empire- Sawed-Off SMLE MK.III, Frag Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Spiked Club *United States of America- M97 Trench Gun, Frag Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, US Trench Knife *Kingdom of Italy- Automatico M1918, Frag Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Combat Knife *Russian Empire- Model 1900, Russian Standard Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Cossack Dagger *French Republic- Ribeyrolles M1918, Frag Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Nail Knife *Kingdom of Serbia- Chauchat SMG, Russian Standard Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, French Butcher Knife *Belgian Republic- M97 Trench Gun, Frag Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Cogwheel Club *British Empire (Gallipoli)- Model 10-A, Frag Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Pickaxe *British Empire (Entente)- Chauchat SMG, Frag Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Prybar *Royal Marines- 12g Automatic, Frag Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Grappling Hook *Empire of Japan- Model 10-A, Frag Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Gunto Katana *Wiemar Republic- MP-18, Stick Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Aerebo *German Empire- MP-18, Stick Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Shovel *Austro-Hungarian Empire- Hellriegal 1915, Stick Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Club *Ottoman Empire- C96 Trench Carbine, Stick Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Jambiya *Tsardom of Bulgaria- Sjorgren Interial, Stick Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Sawtooth Knife *German Navy- M1912 Steyr, Stick Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Naval Cutlass *German East Africa- MP-18, Stick Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Trench Mace *Bolshevik Revolution- Model 1900, Russian Standard Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Russian Award Knife *Munich Soviet Republic- SMG 08/18, Stick Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Trench Fleur *Irish Army- C96 Trench Carbine, Frag Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Push Dagger *Pashtun Army- Model 10-A, Stick Grenade, Anti-Tank Grenade, Ottoman Flanged Mace '''Medic: *British Empire- 1907 SL, Webley Revolver, Medical Crate, Impact Grenade, Spiked Club *United States of America- Autoloading 8, M1911, Medical Crate, Impact Grenade, US Trench Knife *Kingdom of Italy- Cei-Riggoti, Bodeo 1889, Medical Crate, Impact Grenade, Combat Knife *Russian Empire- Fedorov Avtomat, Nagant Revolver, Medical Crate, Impact Grenade, Cossack Dagger *French Republic- RSC 1917, MLE 1903, Medical Crate, Impact Grenade, Nail Knife *Kingdom of Serbia- Cei-Riggoti, C96, Medical Crate, Impact Grenade, French Butcher Knife *Belgian Republic- Hagen Rifle, 1903 Hammerless, Medical Crate, Impact Grenade, Cogwheel Club *British Empire (Gallipoli)- Autoloading 8 Extended, Bull Dog Revolver, Medical Crate, Impact Grenade, Pickaxe *Royal Marines- Farquhar-Hill Rifle, M1911, Medical Crate, Impact Grenade, Grappling Hook *Empire of Japan- General Liu Rifle, Nambu Pistol, Medical Crate, Impact Grenade, Gunto Katana *Wiemar Republic- *German Empire- Selbstlader M1916, P08 Pistol, Medical Crate, Impact Grenade, Shovel *Austro-Hungarian Empire- *Ottoman Empire- *Tsardom of Bulgaria- *German Navy- General Liu Rifle, Taschenpistole M1914, Medical Crate, Impact Grenade, Naval Cutlass *German East Africa- *Bolshevik Revolution- *Munich Soviet Republic- *Irish Army- *Pashtun Army- Selbstlader M1906, Khyber Pistol, Medical Crate, Impact Grenade, Ottoman Flanged Mace Category:DLC Ideas Category:Apocalypse Category:Battlefield